He's Addicted
by Toulip Fontana
Summary: Damon and Jeremy had a secret that had been going on for months. It started innocently enough. They'd give each other what the other one wanted and it never got too serious. But really, does anything ever turn out exactly how it's planned?


**A/n: It's long, but please give it a shot!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Diaries or characters. Trust me, if I did there'd be a whoooole lot more of Tyler, Jeremy, and Damon.**

**Summary - Damon and Jeremy had a secret that was going on for months. It started innocently enough. They'd give each other what the other one wanted and it never got too serious. But does anything ever turn out exactly how it's planned? **

**(Jeremys' p.o.v)**

The first time hurt like a bitch. The second time the pain was numbed by satisfaction. Seeing Damon smile so evilly but so seductively made the pain worth it. It may have been sick, but knowing that that was my blood that had stained his sexy lips had turned me on more than ever. The taste was so much better than the visual. I kissed him on the lips to taste my own blood and at that point, I knew I had no control anymore. This had turned into a game that I lost the rules to.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**(Damons' p.o.v)**

I told myself it'd be a one time thing. Just a taste. However, that taste turned into an addiction. Jeremy Gilbert was my personal blood bank. His flavor was intoxicating. You can't indulge yourself with delicious lobster then settle for bland tofu. Once you've had something that satisfied your every craving, it'd be damn near impossible to ever settle for anything less. Especially when he was so open to the idea. I feed, he gets a few moments of pleasure. Everyone was happy.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

**(no p.o.v)**

They were in it for different reasons. But in the end, they both got what they never expected.

Jeremy was in his room sketching while listening to his music. It was some song by ACDC. Something about dirty deeds and cheap dirt. Now normally he'd draw something darker; something supernatural maybe. But this time his pencil had created a normal animal. An all black crow. There was something about the bird that Jeremy liked. Their feathers, how their body moved, the way the black would intimidate most people; but not Jeremy. He'd seen them in person and noticed the way their feathers shined. The black had almost a sheen to it. He thought they were _misunderstood_.

Kind of like him.

His window was open. Waiting for someone to pass through it. A certain Vampire that Jeremy had begun to not only trust, but lust for. That's how it all started. Damon was something new and exciting. He was gorgeous, dangerous, and playful when he needed to be. Jeremy would resist at first, but even the strongest of people have to give in some time or another.

"Hello." There he was. He stood from the window watching as Jeremy didn't even notice he was there. His music was too loud and his drawing distracted him too much from the outside world. Being impatient, within a flash, Damon threw the sketch book across the room, and straddled the youngest Gilbert on his own bed.

Damon slowly removed the ear buds and smiled to his prey.

"I said, hello." When he grinned, his teeth would show perfectly. They were white and sharp. His fangs were so mesmerizing. How they curved along his lips. Jeremy knew them too well. He knew how they felt against his fingers. When they would sink into his flesh. Nibble at his lips, how sharp they could be. The way they felt as they would scrape against his neck until Damon found the perfect spot to drive through Jeremys' skin.

"Hello." Jeremy didn't even mind that his sketch book was tossed away like an old rag doll. All he had focus on was how Damons' erection felt between his legs. That it'd be no time that his own would catch up to the stiffness of Damons'.

Damon leaned down to attach his lips to Jeremys'. He punctured the boys' bottom lip and watched as blood slowly dripped. Damon took his pinkie finger to the spot that bled the most and licked what he had gathered. He kissed Jeremy as they both tasted the humans' blood.

Jeremy soon felt Damon leave his mouth to go to other parts of his sensative body.

Damon knew when he'd find that right spot because when he had, Jeremy would always grasp the Vampires' hair and moan lowly. His lower body would twitch slightly and Damon had complete control over the boy.

The two of them were on Jeremys' bed while Jeremy was straddled by the much older man and they'd kiss one anothers' lips almost teasingly. Each of them knew what they wanted and what they were both willing to do for it.

They both knew what was coming next. Damon extracted his fangs and smiled to his younger play thing. He loved when Jeremy would wear button down shirts. It was always fun for Damon when he'd trail his way down Jeremys' chest and stomach while he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Every time a button would come undone there'd be a kiss from Damons' bloody lips that soon trailed it.

"You know, you could tear it open once in a while. It'd be kinda hot."

Jeremy was talking about the shirt. Apparently Damon thought otherwise because as soon as Jeremy said, "tear it open," he felt his skin violated by Damons' sharp deadly teeth in a manner he'd never experienced before.

That'd definitely be sore tomorrow. But at the moment, did he care? Nope. The pain was so thick yet he felt the blood boil waiting to be sucked by the Vampire who wasn't holding back.

"Sorry, I got excited."

Damon looked at him. His mouth was drenched with blood and his smile looked almost child-like. Only Damon Salvatore could pull off such a look. The look of a kid who had just spilled pasta over a new cream-colored rug and was just playing in the sauce.

"It's okay." Jeremy went straight to Damons' mouth. His tongue got immediate access and he traced one of Damons' fangs. It was honestly half the allure. The ivory sharp fangs and how dangerous they could be. All the while they looked too sexy for Jeremys' own good.

_Everything _about Damon was that way.

Jeremy was just as dangerous, Damon always thought. The youngest Gilbert had an exterior that only fooled people. He came off as harmless who was always oblivious to the supernatural things around him. But Damon knew better. Jeremy was smarter than he lead on and Damon always had a soft spot for intelligence who wore all black.

Before Jeremy could think about anything else he felt his jeans being ripped off completely along with his boxer briefs and a hand that had the perfect grip around his most sensitive area. He loved knowing that Damon was a million times stronger than the strongest man alive but always knew how to squeeze just right. Not too loosely and never too hard.

Jeremy winced slightly when the hand released him and his right inner thigh had been spread just enough to have two fangs puncture his skin. That was arousal enough in itself. The flow of blood that was being suck and licked away gave Jeremy his personal high. Probably because the more Damon would suck and massage, Jeremy would grow that much weaker.

Next came his favourite part. Damon worked his way back to Jeremys' mouth and offered a bloody wrist that was reserved only for Jeremy. The site above him was almost wicked. Damon still had his fangs out and everything around his face was perfectly clean except for the drops of blood that hung from his sharp teeth.

The wrist that poured the Vampires' blood delivered itself to Jeremy and he took no time at all before he began to drink it up. The first time they had done this, however, didn't go as smoothly.

_"Umm, no thanks. I'm good." The blood from Damons' wrist made him nauseous._

_"Just take it. If you don't, you won't be strong enough for us to keep going. Plus, you'll like it. I promise."_

_Famous last words, Jeremy thought._

_"What the hell." Jeremy spat out right before he took Damons' bloody arm and started to suck._

_It surprised Damon on how Jeremy took to it so fast. He was sure more convincing was necessary but not for Jeremy. And the last thing Damon expected for was Jeremy to go at it so anxiously. For someone who was just disgusted by it, he was sucking pretty damn hard. It only made him that much sexier to Damon._

Times had changed so drastically from then to now. Damon had to convince Jeremy to take his blood and now he taunted Jeremy with it.

Damon was topless and had only his boxers on as he took his own bloody arm and slowly dripped it along his abs and chest. Meant for _his _Jeremy to come along and clean him up. Damon threw his head back as he lied there feeling Jeremys' tongue travel all over the Vampires' hard strong torso. Licking and sucking the blood that gave Jeremy an unexplainable feeling of vibration through his throat as he swallowed.

A bloody line ran from Damons' navel to the ridges of his abs to between his pecks and a trail of kisses to his lips. His erection had hit its pique and he flipped himself on top of Jeremys' back in only a flash. Damon leaned down to Jeremys' ear and whispered, "Hold on." Even though Jeremy couldn't see the mans face he was positive Damon had an evilly seductive smile on. So Jeremy braced himself for what came next.

Damon slipped a condom over his man hood and drove through Jeremy. He could see Jeremys' hands grasp both sides of the bed and he knew it may have hurt at first but only pleasure was to come. Damon drew his hips back only to thrust forward digging deeper into Jeremy. He could feel Jeremy tighten around him.

Finally they had a rhythm working. Damon would roll his hips finding the spots that Jeremy ached for while running his fingers along Jeremys' broad back feeling the heat the human radiated. Still rolling and thrusting Damon leaned down to kiss Jeremys' shoulder. The boy would arch his back up stretching as far as he could into the length that Damon had to offer. Each kiss Damon gave him left a hot mark and two bite marks.

The motions slowed down and almost in unison both the boys hit their climax and were panting to collect their breath. Damon didn't really have to but it was the only thing keeping him from going for round two.

"So, you ready to go again?" Damon said as they both were sprawled out onto Jeremys' bed.

"How many people have you turned?" Well that certainly wasn't what Damon had expected.

Jeremy waited as Damon took a minute to answer the question.

"Not many." He paused to look at Jeremy with his eyes that gave away every emotion and drew out the word, "Why?"

A part of him was certain why Jeremy had brought it up. Damon just didn't understand _why _Jeremy brought it up. Where was he getting at?

"I don't know. Just thought about it. Do you-, have you ever-, the people you-, you've turned. You ever hear from them?" And just like that, Damon was confused again. They had just had sex and incredible blood share yet _this _was what was going through Jeremys' head? To be honest, it kind of bruised Damons' ego a little.

"No. The few that I've turned, they died. It's not something I talk about because it's not something I'm proud of. I've done-, a _lot _of things people would say were inexplicably malicious, but the people I've turned-, it was more cruel than anything else I've done. I know now that they were mistakes and I'd never turn people for the reasons I did again. Not sure if that's exactly what you were looking for, but there it is."

Before Jeremy could say anything he looked over to the other side of his room and found Damon putting on his jeans. He had a wet cloth in his hand wiping off the excess blood from his chest and his eyes didn't have the glow they had before. They were flat.

"I'm sorry, I just. Y'know, figured, I was curious."

The two of them never crossed a line. They never talked about anything serious and when they were in each others presence, it was for entertainment purposes _only._ This time, however, the mood in the room was anything _but _fun.

"Okay, well now you know. Now, I'm gonna go." Damon was almost out the window when Jeremy grabbed him by the wrist and said,

"I asked because lately, I've been thinking about **you** turning...", they both knew the end to that sentence.

**"Me."**

Silence blanketed the room and Jeremy still had his hand wrapped around Damons' wrist while they both simply stood there. Damon was in shock that Jeremy even wanted to become one and Jeremy was quiet because he couldn't tell what Damon was thinking. His expression was just, blank.

Jeremys' eyes glided to Damons' lips as they twitched faintly and Damon gave Jeremy a kiss. Their mouths were open but it was different from before. Before, the kisses just lead to sex. This one, however, was different. It felt like they had never done it before and were experiencing new territory.

"I gotta go." He said again before he planted his lips to Jeremys' mouth and refrained from sucking the boys blood.

Jeremy whispered, "Will you think about it?" He knew he was pushing his luck. Damon never told him his opinion of Jeremy becoming a Vampire or Damon being the one to turn him, but from Damons' reaction, Jeremy could tell he wasn't thrilled about it.

Damon smiled once more, leaned to Jeremys' ear and said, "Only if you do."

With that said, Damon left through the window that he had came from. Jeremy didn't look back until a few minutes passed. He turned to look at the window and found something he'd been thinking about before Damon arrived. There was an all black crow on the sill of Jeremys' window.

The crow sat there on the ledge as Jeremy slowly made contact with the black-feathered bird. His finger stroked the top of the crows' head and let out a faint sound that was embedded in Jeremys' mind forever.

_******.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**_

Stefan was out with Elena.

Jeremy was busy with school work.

And Damon was alone with nothing to do but wonder if what he was going to do was the right thing. He was reminded of his past that last night when Jeremy asked about the people he's turned and even though Damon was no saint, then or even now, he knows that turning those people and letting them self destruct was something he'd regret forever.

The first person he turned, he did it out of curiosity. He knew all it took for a human to be turned to a Vampire was for them to die with Vampire blood in their system. So Damon fed a human and killed her. The fact that he'd actually murdered a girl never even tugged at his conscience. He was overwhelmed with the new Vampire so he killed her for the second time.

The second time was out of boredom. He'd fed on so many humans that feeding again that day didn't tempt him. There was nothing for him to do so he spotted a girl he thought was fun enough to turn. In a way, it was sort of how Vicki was turned. Except, this girl had a family of cops. Damon found this out _after _she was turned and knew that if a cops' daughter suddenly became a Vampire, it'd be too much hassle. So he killed her, too.

And the others were a blur. Up until Isobel. Her, however, he didn't feel guilty about. She wanted it. How was he supposed to know she was Elenas' birth mother?

He'd turn Vicki Donovan too, she was the last one. Well, excluding Caroline. She may have died with _his _blood in her body, but she was killed by Katherine. Didn't exactly count. But he thought about her too.

Turning Jeremy would just be another human he'd regret killing and creating into what the rest of the world would see as a monster. But the difference between him and the others was that Damon actually-, cared for him; in a way that would be impossible for Damon to ever abandon him.

He finished the rest of his drink and placed the glass down on the bar. Damon squeezed his eyes shut and he knew that if Jeremy pushed it any further and seemed that he genuinely wanted what he was asking, then Damon would do it. He'd grant Jeremy his wish and he'd be there for him. This only prompted Damon to come to the realization that before anyone was turning into anything, he'd want an answer to the question that had been floating around his mind for a while now. Could he love Jeremy? The better question would be: Did he love him?

_******.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**_

"Yeah!", hollered Jeremy as Elena knocked on his door.

"Jenna and I are going to the grocery store, you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." He'd probably think of something later but at the moment he was too distracted.

"All right, we'll be back later."

Jeremy was pretty sure Elena still hadn't a clue about him and Damon. Or if she _did _know, she hadn't bothered Jeremy to ask about it. He was aware of Vampires having heightened senses and Damon told him that each person had their specific scent about them. It wouldn't be difficult for Stefan to smell his scent on Damon if it were that easy. Jeremy shuddered a little thinking about him having a _scent _that could be noticed. He also realized that if he were to ever become one, that he'd have all of those heightened senses as well. He would actually _be _a Vampire. The thought would normally make someone doubt their decision but Jeremy just thought about everything he was willing to give up for the things he wanted to gain.

He wanted immortality. He wanted the control of being able to shut out the pain if he ever needed to. He wanted to live long enough to experience things he'd probably never get to as a human. However, within all of that, Jeremy thought about the sacrifices he'd make as well. Would he miss the aspect of truly living that Vampires don't experience. They _exist, _but they don't live.

No matter what Jeremy would finally decide on, he'd know that he put 110% thought into it.

_******.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**_

Damon could here Stefan approaching from outside. He sighed over his empty glass and saw Stefan coming from around the corner.

"Hello Damon." Stefan said as he observed his older brother.

Stefan leaned on the back of the couch that Damon was sitting on and he breathed out a heavy sigh while rubbing his forehead.

"What do you want brother?" He was annoyed, as usual.

"I know, Damon. I know."

"And that would be?" He smiled at his younger brother and they both knew what was coming next.

"His scent has been all over you for months, Damon."

Damon didn't say any thing in response. His mouth formed a smirk and his eyes flashed to Stefan trying to read his brother. Why had it taken so long for Stefan to say some thing?

"Okay, we've-, been around each other. What's the problem with that?"

Stefan chuckled quietly as he stared at Damon.

" 'Been around each other?' Really, Damon?"

It was starting to get old and Damon had a lot to think about still and he couldn't with his brother yammering about something that didn't even concern him.

"Okay, fine. What's your point? And if you've known for months, why now? Why wait so long?"

"At first I thought it was a fling, but now it's gone on too long. I think he's-," Stefan stopped mid-sentence as he studied his brothers' facial expression. "I think he thinks he's in love with you. He's Elenas' brother, Damon. Messing with him like that is wrong and it needs to stop. You need to let him go so he can find someone else who actually gives a damn."

Damon had to hand it to him, Stefan looked pretty damn serious. But did Damon care? Of course not. What ever he chose to do with whomever he chose to do it _with _was none of Stefans' business.

He didn't snap at Stefan. Damon thought of course that he didn't need to explain _anything _to Stefan. However, he was insulted. He did give a damn about Jeremy. Who the hell was Stefan to say otherwise?

Damon cleared his throat and said,

"First of all, _Stefan, _who says that I don't care about Jeremy?" He said with a smirk.

"And you do? You care about him? See I'm having a hard time believing that when it's-, well," he chuckled, "you, we're talking about."

"I don't think I like what you're implying little brother. The kid's-, interesting. I like him."

They exchanged glances and Damon knew at that moment that he didn't just like Jeremy, he loved him.

"So are-,"

He was cut off immediately. It was Damons' turn to ask a question.

"Why haven't you told Elena?" Damon asked.

"How are you so sure that I haven't?"

Was this a game to Stefan?

"If she knew, I'd have a snippy Elena yelling at me and threatening me to stay away from her brother. So I ask again, you haven't told her. Why not? I appreciate it, I do. But I'm curious."

"Elena has got too much on her plate already. Burdening her with one of your games would only push her over the edge. You will leave Jeremy alone. You've had your fun."

Damon had enough. His younger brother was too much on his high horse and getting comfortable in telling Damon what to do. Which was not okay. In a flash Damon was off the couch and right in front of Stefan backing him against a wall.

"What if I tell you that-," he paused wondering if Stefan even deserved to know how Damon felt. Thinking it would get Stefan off his back, Damon went for it. "I loved him? Would you leave it alone?"

Stefan began to laugh at his brother until he heard a growl come from Damons' throat. His eyes had a haze of seriousness to them and Stefan had almost believed him.

"You're kidding? You? Love? Jeremy?"

"Think about it Stefan. When have I ever been known to play with the same human for so long? If it was just a "fling", I would've gotten bored by now."

Silence had conquered the living room and Stefan stared into his brothers' eyes.

"Fine. Let's say you _do _love him. What's going to happen when he starts to age and you don't? What're you gonna-," Damons' reaction put a halt to Stefans' words.

"He's asked me to turn him, you know."

"You're not going to actually do it are you? Elena would stake you, you know that right?"

"Well it isn't her decision is it? It's Jeremys'. And if he wants to turn, then I'll do it."

_******.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**_

Jeremy had his doubts. When it all began he told himself that Damon was someone he couldn't fall in love with. That they would have fun and nothing would get serious. But he did love him. He loved Damon and he knew he shouldn't but that's just how it was. The only problem was he was pretty certain that the feeling wasn't mutual. At best, Damon probably _cared _for Jeremy. It all made him nervous. His nerves were jittery and his heart sped to a racing rhythm. When the window had opened and a sexy Vampire climbed through it, Jeremy jumped at the surprise.

"Why so jumpy?" Damon said as he stood in front of the window.

"I'm... I'm not. I uh, you just- scared me. That's all."

_Liar. _But Damon decided not to push it. He was ready to give Jeremy what he wanted but before Damon could do so, he needed to know exactly _why _Jeremy wanted it in the first place.

"Have you thought about what you want me to do? Are you sure it's what you want?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, h-have you... you're gonna do it?"

Damon narrowed his eyes on the youngest Gilbert and wasn't entirely sure of how he was going to get his questions answered. The Vampire thing, sure. Jeremy wanted to turn. It was if Jeremy had loved him was what Damon really wanted to know.

"If it's what you want."

Damon walked to Jeremys' desk and picked up his sketch book. He saw his sketches and was impressed.

The Vampire in his room had his back turned to him and Jeremy knew that tonight was going to be his last as a human. He knew it was what he wanted but he'd only want it if he knew Damon was his. Jeremy was done playing the game. In the next few minutes he'd either find out if he was going to win or lose. He walked in front of Damon and kissed him.

Damon sat the book down and ran his hand under Jeremys' shirt feeling the soft skin on his back. His other hand was gripped onto Jeremys' right hip and he guided him to the bed. Jeremy had opened his mouth to speak but Damon bit lightly on his bottom lip and sucked gently.

"Do you love me?" The words fell out of Damons' mouth and knew that he had just made himself vulnerable to Jeremy. That the next word Jeremy would say would determine it all.

Jeremy left Damons' lips to look at the icy blue eyes staring in front of him.

"What would you do if I said yes?" It wasn't the smoothest thing he could have said, true. But Jeremy wasn't going to answer with a solid answer until he got a sign from Damon telling him that it was mutual.

Damon answered his question with a simple small smile. He extended his fangs and sank into Jeremys' neck. Slowly he sucked the blood savoring every drop. His tongue glided over the marks his teeth made and he placed a kiss on Jeremys' lips.

"It depends. Would you mean it?" Damon did what he knew turned Jeremy on. He smiled with his fangs still out and licked the excess blood that he had drawn from him.

"Would you say it back?" Jeremy had smiled back at Damon and lied back on his bed.

Damon took his right wrist and punctured the skin with his fangs. The blood that had dripped from it fell into Jeremys' mouth. Jeremy licked the Vampires' arm and sucked the smooth red substance that Jeremy had grown addicted to.

Jeremy placed a hand to the back of Damons' neck drawing him in for another kiss.

As a whisper Damon said, "Are you sure?"

Jeremy moaned and answered with a yes.

After a slight pause Damon kissed Jeremys' neck. He sucked and nipped at it before whispering, "I'd say it back."

Were they perfect? No. They hardly made any sense together. Neither of them even said the actual words but they both knew they felt the same way. It didn't matter that not everything they did was exactly flawless at first.

They'd have an eternity to get it right.

* * *

**A/n: Yay! My first one-shot.  
****It _is _the first one I've done so I hope it's not _too too _bad.  
****Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
